


baby don't like it

by shinemoreinthedark



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Implied cheating i guess, M/M, Not Beta Read, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Unsafe Sex, background yumark, i love johnhyuck, what else should i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinemoreinthedark/pseuds/shinemoreinthedark
Summary: "All of his angelic innocence was gone when he opened his mouth," Yuta returns all of his attention to Johnny. "More up your alley.""Up my alley?" Johnny looks at him as if he's just said something stupid. "I have a girlfriend."
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	baby don't like it

Johnny finds out that Yuta is dating Mark by accident.

"With Mark? He's a freshman!"

Yuta is standing in the middle of the room, and Johnny, who has fallen on the sofa in mild shock, looks up at him.

"He's finishing up!" Younger one throws up his hands and puts index finger to Johnny's lips, preventing "We're finishing fifth" from escaping his tongue, and immediately lowers the volume of his voice. "Not that we're dating, but I think there's something between us."

Johnny rolls his eyes and watches out of the corner of his eye as Yuta sits down next to him.

"How many times?" He turns his attention back to younger one and still can't quite believe what he's saying.

"Hey! There weren't many of them, and _this_ one is special."

Yuta sounded like Johnny was his father, telling him off for his bad grades.

The room is quiet for a while, and all Johnny can hear is Yuta's labored breathing and the rustle of leaves outside the window. He knew how all his previous relationships had ended - if that was what they could be called - and even so, he genuinely wanted him to find someone worthy and fall in love for real.

The older man gets up from the couch and heads toward the kitchen, thinking about tomorrow as he does so.

"Just make sure you don't have to involve me in this," he says with a slight grin, more as a joke than a threat, and feels Yuta give him the middle finger.

And when Johnny asked him to not involve him in this, he couldn't even imagine what he was talking about.

Because Johnny is a future doctor, because Johnny has a wonderful girlfriend and Johnny is actually 24.

And Mark is 19, he is studying to be a lawyer and he has a wonderful friend Lee Donghyuck, who can safely be called a synonym for the word «disaster».

"How did you even meet him?" Johnny asks softly, digging through his lunch with chopsticks and not even trying to hide his interest.

"Remember that party you didn't go to because of your date with Jiwon?"

Johnny looks up and raises an eyebrow.

"Why are you still hanging out at these 'parties' anyway?" he points the quotation marks in the air with his fingers. "It's almost always just drunk kids."

"Just because you're old doesn't make the other people around you kids." Yuta grins back and folds his arms, looking behind older one as if trying to find someone. "He was with a friend of his, I think his name was Donghyuck or something, and I only approached them because he seemed too unreal."

Johnny looks at him incredulously, wipes the corners of his mouth gently with a napkin, and checks the time on his phone.

"What's wrong with him?" 

"All of his angelic innocence was gone when he opened his mouth," Yuta returns all of his attention to the elder. "More up your alley."

"Up my alley?" Johnny looks at him as if he's just said something stupid. "I have a girlfriend."

Yuta doesn't say anything in response and picks up his bag, preparing to leave. Johnny decides not to continue the conversation – or it'll get worse.

Johnny rarely went to skateparks, or to be more precise, never at all, so he was genuinely surprised when Yuta suddenly took him there.

"Mark asked me to meet him there."

"Great idea. What does that have to do with me?"

"You'll meet Donghyuck."

Johnny rolls his eyes and pauses for a few seconds to light his cigarette.

"I told you not to drag me into this."

"You ask a lot of things, you know. No one's dragging you in," Yuta manages to say before noticing the familiar dark crown a few meters away. «Just relax.»

Donghyuck turns out to be good, too good, and God, Johnny's going crazy. Donghyuck is sharp-tongued and never has to search for words, and every time he tries to hurt Johnny, and Johnny likes it. Donghyuck is smart beyond his years - he and Johnny argue, argue about everything, while Yuta buys a blushing Mark a frozen yogurt and adjusts his scarf.

Donghuyck was like an uncut diamond, and Johnny really wants to know what's inside him. With his behavior, Donghyuck only aroused the interest of the right people and alienated those who clearly did not suit him.

And Johnny accidentally lets himself forget that he's actually in love. Not with Donghyuck.

Yuta gently accelerates toward the exit of the university building, and Johnny, distracted by his phone, suddenly can't keep up.

"Are we in a hurry?" He catches up with him, zipping up his windbreaker and checking his own pockets.

"Mark invited us." Yuta glances at him for a second, then tucks his hair behind ear. "Me, actually, but he said I could bring my ‘surly friend’. Donghyuck will be there, too" he casually throws and pushes the big door in front of him.

Johnny rolls his eyes and takes the last cigarette out of the pack, making a mental note in his head, tucking it behind his ear and zipping up his pocket.

"It's just my face," he's walking alongside Yuta and can see him grinning. "And I told you that Jiwon and I going on a date."

"You didn't see yourself from the side. Smile at least occasionally." Yuta slows down, realizing that they will soon disperse. «And I thought you'd changed your mind... I'm going right.»

Johnny stops and looks at Yuta with his usual look that appears every time he says something stupid. Donghyuck was obviously incredibly entertaining and he wanted to get to know him so much, but Johnny was _taken_ and maybe that was the only thing stopping him, but he preferred not to think about it for too long.

"You two getting serious?" he asks and looks at the younger.

"Yes, and don't forget that practice is tomorrow. No one needs your hands shaking after a _heavy_ night."

Yuta holds out his hand in farewell. He has a sly smile on his face, the meaning of which is sometimes too difficult to understand, so Johnny just says goodbye to him and turns in the direction of his house.

Yuta and Mark had been dating for almost a month, and Johnny was really surprised - he didn't often last this long. Maybe there really was more than just Yuta's momentary infatuation. Perhaps Johnny should have taken a closer look at Donghyuck. God, Johnny was literally dating a girl, but now he couldn't tell if he was really in love with her. He couldn't say anything specific at all, and maybe he shouldn't even think about it. But he was thinking on the way home and when looking in the mirror after the shower.

And he sits on pins and needles all the time and doesn't notice the sparkle in Jiwon's eyes. Because he knows that there, half an hour away, is a boy with faded silver hair and a tongue as sharp as a knife, who has barely noticeable freckles on his neck and a collection of colorful windbreakers, who is burning through his youth, just like Johnny used to – hanging out at parties and kissing strangers.

He thinks, thinks, whether he should still go to Mark, and decides. He apologizes profusely for ruining the evening and pays for dinner like a true gentleman, but true gentlemen do not allow themselves to think about someone else during a date.

Johnny enters the apartment freely - to his surprise, the door is not closed. He immediately notices Yuta and Mark sitting next to each other on the couch and turns when Donghyuck's head pops out of the kitchen.

"You're fast,"Donghyuck says as soon as Johnny takes off his shoes and stands in the kitchen doorway. "What, the date wasn't a success?" He grins, unaware that Johnny's stomach is churning. Unaware of what Johnny was up to his ears in.

A smile blooms on Johnny's face as if he can't control it; Donghyuck, for all his character and behavior, is warm. He looks at him: a T-shirt, his usual skinny jeans, torn at the knees, and high white socks that not only emphasize the beautiful curves of his legs, but also perfectly contrast with his skin.

Johnny hopes it won't take long to stare at other’s legs, but from the look in Donghyuck's eyes, he's getting too carried away. The younger one raises his eyebrows and is silent, looking at Johnny as if he's crazy, and after a few moments he lights a cigarette.

"A little more and they'll be fucking on the couch." Donghyuck jumps up on the windowsill and with a slight movement of his hand, adjusts the bangs that have fallen on his forehead. "Do you have a car? Can we go for a ride?" He takes a drag on his cigarette and looks away. "I'm sick of them." 

Johnny pulls off his coat and sits down in a chair not far from him.

"I can't drive, I'm drunk," he leans his head back on chair and squints like a cat. "And at your age, smoking is bad."

And Donghyuk gives him the middle finger. He doesn't care that Johnny is much older than him, he doesn't care about anything, and Johnny feels like he's falling deeper into this chasm.

Yuta is pressing close to him, and from the outside it looks quite ambiguous. He is too close, reeking of fresh-smoked cherry cigarettes and something vaguely like whiskey, and Johnny can feel the tart taste of ash settling on the tip of his tongue. Yuta has a half-empty bottle in his hand with an incomprehensible content, and the elder understands that he is not going to leave soon. Mark doesn't get in Johnny's line of sight, and he's not sure if he should worry about it.

"Mark mentioned that Donghyuck wanted to come up, but you put on that face again."

Something hits Johnny in the head, and he feels like he's nineteen again, like they're at the same party where most people are watching him – he's used to it, and Yuta again tells him that Johnny's face is too serious for this situation.

Johnny doesn't know what to feel. On the one hand, there was the common sense that had recently urged him to stay home this Saturday night and was now begging him to just leave. On the opposite bank is Donghyuck, obviously drunk and hungry for the older man's attention, not knowing what he's trying to get himself into out of inexperience.

"Donghyuck doesn't look like someone who's afraid to approach someone at events like this," he mutters to the floor, and he can barely hide how flattered he is by the younger's interest.

He successfully pushes off Yuta, who seems to have already warmed up the spot on Johnny's chest and is about to go freshen up, but stops because of a grip on his wrist.

"Before you look for him, sort yourself out and don't forget to smile for decency's sake."

Johnny didn't hate it, but Yuta's shrewdness and his ability to find the right words even in this state sometimes irritated him.

Johnny is twenty-four, has a beautiful girlfriend and clear plans for the future, but the realization that he will never forgive himself if he leaves now remains the only thought in his head.

He washes his face and takes a couple of sips of icy water from the tap, finally breaking the sweet taste of the cider he finished more than an hour ago. Johnny carefully wipes his hands on a nearby paper napkin and turns to the mirror. He looks at his own face in the dim, cold light and tries to think straight. It turns out disgusting – head is empty, and in front of his eyes is silver hair, and eyes shining in the light of the setting sun.

Donghyuck founds in the kitchen, among a small group of his peers, and the top of his fair head is too conspicuous to be overlooked. He's sitting on the windowsill, an empty bottle at his hip, that ready to fall off at any movement from the side, and Johnny can't help but notice the way the younger one flinches when their eyes meet.

The older slowly pushes his way through the crowd, which, apparently, does not pay any attention to him at all, and finds himself at the slightly open window. There is less smell of alcohol, and in the air there is a subtle aroma of someone’s perfume.

"Hi."

Johnny speaks first, leans against the wall, and smiles a little when Donghyuck looks up at him for a second. The younger one tucks the neat strands of hair behind his ears that fall over his face, and feels his cheeks burn.

"I didn't expect to see you here," no 'Johnny-hyung', no 'Hi'. Donghyuck is loud, but right now he can barely be heard over the music playing.

"You're not cold?" He decides not to mention Yuta's words and nods at the open window behind them, keeping his eyes on the top of Donghyuck’s head.

"Why should I?" question to question, _as usual_. "It's spring." Donghyuck straightens up and leans back, now resting his back against the thick glass. Johnny gets a glimpse of his collarbone, exposed by T-shirt, and the slender neck, so beautifully covered by his skin. "But thank you for your concern."

Donghyuck chuckles to himself, sure that the older is just being polite. His gaze is focused somewhere on the toes of his own sneakers, and his hand reaches out of habit for the empty bottle. His head is spinning, and he genuinely doesn't understand why Johnny is still here.

Johnny knows exactly what he wants and what he needs to say, but he still hesitates. He understands that a few words now can destroy the present and perhaps change the future too much. He exhales through clenched teeth and puts a hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder.

Donghyuck reacts instantly, shudders again, and raises his head. The older's hand seems to burn through his clothes, and he swallows hard, sticky saliva.

"Do you want to go for a ride?"

Donghyuck opens his eyes, glittering like glass, and slowly looks down at the hand on his shoulder. His insides twist at the sudden realization that he's going to be left alone with the older in his car, and now /for real/.

"I've barely had a drink," is the last thing Johnny says before reaching the point of no return.

He takes Donghyuck's hand, and the difference drives him crazy in an instant: Donghyuck's hands are small and hot, as opposed to Johnny's big and cold ones. Donghyuck still doubts that what is happening is not his hallucination, but obediently jumps off the windowsill and manages to grab an open bottle of wine from the table before Johnny drags him out of the apartment.

It's not as stuffy outside as it is in the house, and Donghyuck can just make out the warm spring wind blowing through the older man's dark hair as they walk to the car.

Johnny is in the driver's seat in a matter of seconds, as if he's been preparing for this moment all his life and starts the engine as soon as Donghyuck closes the door behind him.

"Where are we going?"

Donghyuck is the first to break the silence. Johnny turns his head for a few moments to see the genuine interest in his eyes, and smiles.

"I'll show you a place. It's very beautiful there." He turns his attention back to the empty road and presses harder on the accelerator.

Donghyuck takes a few more sips of the tart wine, which is already quite warm, and winces slightly. He tilts the bottle slightly, with only a little alcohol left in the bottom, and finishes the rest.

"You don't want to remember it later?" Johnny doesn't sound offended, and there's just too much of a grin in his voice.

"Don't worry, I'll remember everything." 

Donghyuck notices an open trash can ahead of him and can't think of anything better than to open the window completely and get out almost half of it, exposing his face to the gusts of wind.

Johnny lets out a small gasp and grabs Donghyuck's thigh. He turns in his direction and slows down the speed so that the younger one can more easily get the bottle into the container.

"I don't have such a good reaction!" Johnny starts as soon as Donghyuck is in the car. "At least warn me," he grumbles, and gives him a reproachful look.

Donghyuck just laughs and leans back in his seat, running his hands through his own hair until he realizes that Johnny's hand is still on his hip. The older one doesn't turn around, and Donghyuck wants nothing more than to leave things as they are.

Johnny can't read other people's minds, but he's sure he knows what Donghyuck is thinking, and he pulls his hand away, immediately putting it on the steering wheel. He hears a soft exhalation from the side and turns at the turn.

Donghyuck feels the car slow down, and looks out the window. The air is moist and salty, and he belatedly realizes that they are on the beach.

Johnny stops the car and lets out a loud sigh.

"That's not all," he says softly, and turns to the younger one. The grin is back on his face, and Donghyuck tries to anticipate his actions. He gives up right away - his brain, drunk and clouded, refuses to work properly.

Johnny turns away, only to find a button somewhere under the steering wheel in the dark and press it gently.

Donghyuck hears a soft rustle behind him, and he wants to turn around to look, but he doesn't have time. The roof of the car pulls back gently, and Donghyuck immediately looks up. Above them - billions of stars and a bright moon, ahead - the vast ocean, which reflects the entire sky. Donghyuck literally stops breathing and freezes with his mouth open and his eyes wide open.

"So wonderful here, isn’t it?"

Johnny's voice instantly brings him back to earth, and Donghyuck takes a deep breath. There's an unpleasant salty taste on his tongue, but he doesn't even pay attention.

"Yeah. I ... thank you?" Donghyuck says, almost in a whisper, as if someone might hear them. "Why me?" 

Johnny chuckles to himself and slowly moves closer to Donghyuck, a safe distance away.

"Can't you guess?" he shifts a little more and stops a couple of dozen centimeters away from him. "I like you, Donghyuck. Do you want to go for a walk?" Johnny doesn't take his eyes off him, and he picks up on any emotion that flickers across the younger boy's face. "Or want to kiss?"

Donghyuck feels his heart sink into his heels, and for some reason, his lungs are no longer able to get enough air.

"Yes."

Johnny doesn't even have time to open his mouth to clarify what the younger one wants, because Donghyuck breaks down first and reaches forward. He presses his lips blindly against Johnny’s and feels them break into a smile. Johnny puts his hand on Donghyuck’s chin and forces him to pull back and look up.

"Relax," his thumb strokes the soft skin on younger boy cheek.

Donghyuck snorts softly and leans forward. Their noses almost collide, and he whispers into the elder's mouth,

"Shut up. I know how to kiss."

Johnny just chuckles and closes his eyes when Donghyuck kisses him again first. His lips are soft, smelling of sweet wine and bitter chocolate, probably from the cigarettes.

Donghyuck bows his head and opens his mouth, allowing Johnny to deepen the kiss. He has a hot and overly clever tongue, and Donghyuck groans softly, not wanting to hold back any longer. Without looking up from Johnny, he takes turns stepping on the backs of his own sneakers to pull them off untidily, then climbs into the seat and leans forward in an attempt to get as close to the older as possible. His hands are on Johnny’s shoulders, and he feels the muscles tighten under his fingers.

Johnny opens his eyes, surprised at how quickly Donghyuck reacts, and smiles softly into the kiss. He pulls back and takes a deep breath, looking at Donghyuck. His lips are glistening with saliva, and his eyes reflect the sky like an ocean.

"Do you want to move to the back seats?"

Donghyuck thinks that if someone had told him earlier that Johnny would take him to the ocean shore to make love, he would have screamed or cried. Or both.

He nods quickly and whispers a confident "yes". Johnny doesn't want to waste a minute, so he gets out of the car and is in the back seat in a matter of seconds. Before he can react, he feels the weight of someone else's body on his thighs. Donghyuck kisses him again; his fingers tangle in the elder’s hair, and he pulls it back slightly, causing the older to mumble softly into the kiss.

Johnny's broad hands rest on Junior's thighs and gently stroke them, slowly moving higher. Donghyuck stifles a moan as Johnny's hands squeeze his buttocks, and moves closer.

"We haven't even started yet, and you…"

Before Johnny can finish, Donghyuck puts a hand over his mouth and looks him straight in the eye. The older one was incredible and hot, and he couldn't help but get aroused by the light touch, but he knew perfectly well that Johnny was only saying this to flatter himself.

"I know you want it as much as I do, _hyung_."

The elder reacts instantly and mumbles something into small palm. Donghyuck grins and slowly pulls his hand away, his thumb lingering on elder's lower lip. Johnny, without looking away, readily wraps his lips gently around the finger, drawing a stifled breath out of Donghyuck. The younger one removes his hands and puts them on the other's stomach, stroking the neat abs hidden only by the thin fabric of the T-shirt, and then smiling smugly, and reaches for a kiss. Johnny cannot refuse him and once again intertwines his own tongue with the tongue of the younger one; his broad hands rest on Donghyuck's waist, and he can feel him flinch and move closer, deliberately skimming over the elder’s crotch. Donghyuck can barely keep himself from whimpering at how /big/ Johnny is.

"Don't tease me if that's what you really want," Johnny whispers right into Donghyuck's mouth, and it all feels like a game they're both trying to win again. "You can just ask."

" _Fuck you._ "

Johnny might have been beside himself to hear it from someone else, but hearing it here and now, from Donghyuck, who craved his touch and kisses, he couldn't even think straight.

"Not this time."

Donghyuck has a smile on his face that's more like a grin, and he pulls away from the other's lips only to lower himself and kiss the skin on the velvet neck. Johnny exhales softly through his teeth, and his hands tighten on Donghyuck's sides, who seems to be enjoying this all too much. Johnny gently pushes hips up, right between Donghyuck's buttocks, and Donghyuck mumbles something and suddenly bites elder's neck somewhere under his chin. Johnny hisses and grabs his soft silver hair, pulling it back immediately. Donghyuck resists and gently licks the wound and leaves another bite just below, after which he grins contentedly and pulls away, looking up at the older.

"You’re such a little brat. Should I find a better use for your mouth?"

And he looks at him in a way that makes Donghyuck's heart sink again. He's glad he's not standing right now, and the way his knees are shaking isn't as noticeable, but Johnny can feel it, feel his every breath and every movement, feel the tiny twitch of Donghyuck’s cock when he says such obscene things, feel Donghyuck's fingers clench on the elastic band of his jeans, not daring to unbutton them.

"Come on, baby." Johnny pats Donghyuck's wrists, even though he knows he's only pausing to tease the older. "He doesn't bite."

Donghyuck snorts and leans in to leave a light, teasing kiss on Johnny's lips. Giving Johnny a blowjob in his own car on the ocean was not part of his plans today, and neither was Johnny himself, but the thought of it made his stomach churn, and Donghyuck was not going to miss this chance.

He leans back, swallows the sticky saliva, and rolls up the sleeves of his own windbreaker - he didn't take it off because of the slight but still palpable cool wind from the ocean, drawing Johnny's full attention to the thin arms and short, neat fingers that are exposed now. Johnny is once again glad that his car is slightly larger, and Donghyuck easily kneels between his spread legs.

With trembling fingers, Donghyuck impatiently unbuttons elder’s jeans, and Johnny helps him pull them down to mid-thigh. The younger one gasps softly and puts his hand on Johnny's crotch, still covered by the fabric of his underwear, after which he makes a couple of tentative movements and leaves a few teasing kisses in the area of the head, causing a quiet moan from the older one. He decides not to delay any longer and sends the underwear after the jeans, releasing the already fully aroused cock. In his head, "God, how can he even fit in?" flashes, but in reality, he only exhales softly and circles the head with his tongue, and then passes along the entire length.

Donghyuck is diligent and Johnny is sure that this is not his first time. He goes crazy with everything: the contrast of warm hands on his cock and the cool night air, how neat and focused Donghyuck is, how he tries to take more in his mouth than the last time, how his small fingers help him where he can't reach with his tongue. Donghyuck's mouth is hot as hell and very wet. Johnny puts his hand on the top of Donghyuck's head and gently massages and pulls back the hair a little.

"You're so good, Hyuck." he croaks softly, breaking into another low moan. "Such a good boy."

Donghyuck feels an electric shock, and he shudders, just like his own cock, which is uncomfortably pressed against the tight fabric of his jeans. He doesn't hold back and moans, letting go of his head lower, and Johnny feels this moan in every cell of his body, throws his head back for a few seconds, pushing harder into the hot throat. He returns to his position and, unable to say a word, pulls Donghyuck's hair, forcing him to look up, and, /God/, he wishes he hadn't. Donghyuck has warm streaks on his cheeks, tears gathered at the corners of his eyes, and a few strands of hair stuck to his forehead, and he carefully removes himself from elder's cock, and Johnny notices a thread of saliva trailing from his wet lips.

"You're _amazing_ , but I'm not going to end up like this," the older one says with a slight grin, and picks Donghyuck up from the floor. "On your back."

It's more of an order than a request, but Donghyuck doesn't mind. He moves to the next seat and lies down on his back, involuntarily lifting his head up. Above it are billions of sparkling stars and a couple of rare clouds that sometimes cover the moon. He closes his eyes for a few seconds, and when he opens them, he sees elder's face and his eyes, dark with excitement. Just the thought of Johnny getting so turned on by him makes even his toes wobble.

Johnny smiles and kisses Donghyuck on the cheek.

"Like it?" He hints at the view above their heads, but that's not what Donghyuck cares about. He nods, and Johnny kisses him again. Somewhere above the cheekbone, under the chin, touches the Adam's apple and even bites his ear, after leaving a kiss somewhere near the temple. Donghyuck melts like ice cream in the summer sun, because Johnny, who a few minutes ago pulled his mouth over his cock, now kisses him everywhere he reaches, and for some reason, Donghyuck feels loved.

Johnny's hands move over the stranger's body, and his long, nimble fingers stroke the sides and protruding ribs, slowly descending to the buttocks. Johnny pulls younger one into another long, wet kiss, and his hands work on the zipper of his jeans. Donghyuck, engrossed in Jonny’s tongue, doesn't seem to feel anything until the elder’s hands cover his cock and he shivers again and moans right into the kiss. Johnny makes a few careful movements, smearing the ejaculate along the entire length.

"You're so wet, baby." and Donghyuck's cheeks and ears are once again turning red. "Let me take care of you."

"Yes, please?"

Donghyuck forgets all the sarcastic phrases and allows to lose himself in other’s attention and caresses. Johnny pulls away and takes off his own jacket, tossing it somewhere in the front seats. He pulls up Donghyuck's T-shirt, exposing his soft stomach, and pulls off his windbreaker, and then his jeans. Donghyuck doesn't feel any cold anymore, just a rush of heat. Johnny turns around and reaches into the glove compartment to fish out some condoms and a small package of lube.

Donghyuck almost cries with excitement and lack of attention and slaps his foot on elder's thigh.

"Impatient little whore," Johnny carefully opens one of the packages and squeezes some of the consistency onto his fingers, which are immediately pressed against Donghuyck’s hole. "I knew you're like that right away." He inserts one finger, and Donghyuck hums softly. Johnny pulls him closer by the ankle, and Donghyuck drives his almost bare back against the leather upholstery, and he doesn't even feel the pain. "Always wanted my attention."

Johnny leans forward and inserts a second finger. He stares at the younger boy's tear-stained face and smiles, leaning in close. «But you just wanted to be a good boy for me, huh?»

He begins to move his fingers, gently stretching the muscles inside, and his gentle movements and vulgar speech mix, and Donghyuck feels sick from this cocktail of feelings. Tears roll down his hot cheeks again, and he cries for everything at once: Johnny's careful movements, the aching pain, the embarrassment, and how quickly Johnny managed to read him, like Donghyuck was open book.

Johnny's barely holding on. The sight of Donghyuck flushed and out of breath, his eyes half-closed with fluffy lashes and unfocused eyes, his sweaty hair and his mouth open in a soft moan - Johnny literally goes crazy. Because Donghyuck is /needy/, wet and beautiful to the point that Johnny feels like he's dreaming about him.

He adds a third finger, and Donghyuck opens his mouth without a sound - the cry gets stuck somewhere in his throat, and he pulls older to his shoulders, his trembling fingers digging into the warm skin. Johnny doesn't resist, moving closer and gently stroking junior's body with his free hand, slightly numbing the pain.

"You're so good, so good," Johnny whispers into Donghyuck's ear with his hot breath, and bites the ear lobe. "You're doing amazing."

Johnny moves his fingers and draws his eyebrows together, looking oddly focused now, and Donghyuck doesn't understand why until he suddenly arches in pleasure.

"Found it," is all the older one says, before running his fingers over the prostate a few more times.

Johnny watches junior's face carefully, and as the last shadow of pain fades from his face, he gently pulls out his fingers and lubricates his own cock. Donghyuck whimpers again and shrinks around the void, and Johnny is only moved by the sight.

"Ready?" He's still only looking at the other's face, catching every emotion, and Donghyuck just nods. "In words, pretty one."

"Yes, ready," he hisses back softly, and barely has the strength to roll his eyes in his favorite way. "Been preparing for this all my life."

Johnny grins and reaches for a rustling package of condoms, eagerly opening one carefully.

"Wait." A foot rests on Johnny's hip, and Donghyuck clears his throat to speak normally. "I'm clean, and I trust you, so."

Johnny looks up at him from under his brows and exhales softly. Because he trusts Donghyuck, too, and then he flips the open package to the side.

"You shouldn't have any right to be so hot," Johnny whispers into Donghyuck's mouth and pulls him into a kiss as he guides himself with his hand and gently penetrates the hot, yielding body.

Even after this preparation, Donghyuck is not quite ready and groans loudly when he feels the full length of Johnny. The older one hesitates, letting Donghyuck adjust, gently stroking his hair and using his thumb to wipe away the drying tears, clearly not the last of this evening.

"You can move, God, please- _please_ "

Donghyuck's voice breaks somewhere in the middle, and Johnny finds it charming.

His movements are slow and smooth at first, and he wraps one arm around Donghyuck's waist while the other brushes the wet hair from his forehead.

And Donghyuck beneath him is so incredible, like some kind of deity, and so beautiful are his broken eyebrows and every moan that comes from his wet lips.

Johnny accelerates his movements with his hips each time, and the younger one, already accustomed to his size, completely falls out of reality from pleasure. He breathes loudly, and his moans get stuck in his parched throat, mingling with his sobs. He arches up to meet Johnny's caressing hands, and Johnny can't help but stroke every part of his body, as if exploring it all over again.

Donghyuck is still a teenager, turned on beyond belief, and Johnny is sure he won't last long, so he's not surprised when Donghyuck - the first couple of times unsuccessfully - tries to talk.

"I'm-I'm so close, hyung, I'm going to come-"

And Johnny slows down, and Donghyuck's breath seems to be knocked out of his lungs all at once. He tries to object, but gets confused in words, in thoughts, in movements, gets confused and forgets /how to breathe/. But Johnny is nice, so he just gently grabs Donghyuck under the shoulder blades and lifts him up, sitting him on his thighs right after.

Johnny can't help but sigh in delight. His chest tightens as Donghyuck's wet cheeks and lashes once again shine in the starlight, and his breath hitches again as Johnny starts to move.

"Just a little more, yes?" Donghyuck nods convulsively and sobs as Johnny kisses the tears from the corners of his eyes, lingers a kiss on his dry, soft lips, runs one hand through other's hair and pulls his head back. "So good and pretty."

Donghyuck's eyes widen and he feels like he's going to suffocate completely. The moist, salty air mingles with his own sweat and Johnny's faintly tart perfume, the vast expanse of space before his eyes, and the elder’s hands wander over his body, as if tickling all his exposed nerves, and Johnny's movements only bring him faster to the peak of pleasure.

Unable to stand this outburst of emotion, Donghyuck puts his arms around Johnny's neck and nuzzles somewhere in the elder’s wet neck. Johnny's hands are on his hips, holding him steady, and the thrusts are getting sharper each time. Donghyuck feels that they are both on edge, and several times he swings his hips, sobbing softly, and tangles his fingers in the wet hair of the elder, who hisses softly in pain mixed with pleasure. That's enough.

Johnny pushes particularly deep, holding Donghyuck to him with both hands, and comes with a loud moan, more like a growl. Donghyuck takes a few seconds to randomly rub his own cock against other’s stomach and come after, soiling both Johnny and himself.

Donghyuck feels the warmth fill him and closes his eyes to the stars in front of his eyes. He's breathing hard and doesn't even try to calm down. Johnny holds him close, feels the other boy's trembling as if it were his own, and strokes Donghyuck's velvety thigh.

"Such a good boy," he whispers into the top of Donghyuck's head. "You did so well."

All of Johnny's words are like honey in Donghyuck's chest, and he doesn't even have the strength to be sarcastic. He barely opens his wet lashes and his eyes, turning his head to the side. He sighs loudly, looking at the red streak of light on the horizon, and does not dare to move. The realization of what has happened gradually covers up, and Donghyuck is only glad — it was not a dream and, perhaps, the best sex in his life.

Johnny starts tossing and turning, and Donghyuck can barely find the strength to slap him on the thigh in displeasure.

"I need to get us cleaned up," he says with a slight smile, but freezes after Donghyuck's actions. "I don't want to sit here like this for the rest of the night."

Donghyuck is silent in response - he's not sure if he'll be able to speak for the next few hours at least. He turns to Johnny and meets the attentive and or amorous gaze of other’s brown eyes, and almost cries again.

"You look so beautiful."

Johnny can't help but kiss Donghyuck again, without pressure, gently moving his lips. Donghyuck responds lazily and smiles into the kiss, covering his eyes. He thinks that he would like to spend eternity here, at dawn, in love and kissing Johnny, while elder's hands roam over Donghyuck's body, giving warmth and making him feel loved.

**Author's Note:**

> so!! my second try to write something worthwhile so i hope yall like it!  
> i don't encourage cheating or anything like that so don't take this as a call to action  
> stay safe and let me know if you liked this work ♥
> 
> (please remember that English is not my native language so if you see mistake let me know)


End file.
